This disclosure relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system utilizing at least one self-energizing switch.
Wireless switches typically utilize a battery to power an internal transmitter. For example, such wireless switches have been used in certain switching applications that permit easy access to change the batteries, such a wireless garage door opener. In other switch applications, battery access is limited or completely unfeasible. For instance, a light switch may be recessed into a wall and require considerable labor to disassemble, or a security sensor switch may be in an elevated location or out of easy reach.